fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
Editing Guidelines
Hello and welcome to the Echo Bazaar Wiki, delicious friend! We are touched that you would want to share your knowledge with your fellow Londoners! For page creation, please remember three basic rules: :1. You may not post any reward information on Fate-locked actions. If you see any pages that violate this rule, mark it for deletion via Template:Delete. :*You may still make item descriptions of items, as a place holder. Just don't mention how to get them unless it's mentioned in the description. :*As a rule of thumb, you can only contribute content that Fallen London gives for free (i.e. if a free user can't see it, it's probably not allowed here). :* (This includes storylets that only cost 1 Fate; the cost is mainly a hint from FBG that they want these actions to remain hidden) :2. You can only quote up to 250 characters of narrative content at a time. This applies to all in-game content (that isn't covered by rule 1). When you use templates this is worked out for you: the page will warn you when a description field is too long. Either cut it shorter or write a summary in the matching summary field. :* If you shorten or remove description on articles that violate this rule, please make sure to add the Trimmed category when you're done. Follow the link for explanations on how to add categories to articles. :* Please don't just take the first 250 characters and cut the rest. Pick out interesting or crucial sentences. You can always hit 'Preview' to get an up-to-date character count. :* Please add … or (…) to denote trimmed passages (aka, when you cut a sentence, put … in its place. Example: A decidedly incautious approach). Otherwise the readers might not know that the article was trimmed, and that would be unfair to FL writers. :3. You may not post images which link directly back to Fallen London. Upload them to the wiki first. If you are new to the wikia style of editing, reading the Screenshot Tutorial for Editing and playing around in the Sandbox might help. :) If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask! Disambiguation Full explanation here. Templates There are customized templates available to help in formatting the content pages. Templates are the reason for the uniform formatting you see in the wiki, so always use them when submitting content! A list of customized templates for EchoBazaar content can be found here. The most used templates are probably , and . Checking the documentation on these pages can help a bit for understanding the templates. If you edit in source, comparing with other pages can also help a lot! The entry fields from the documentation are begun with a | So Description should be written as |Description - note that this is case sensitive. WikiText If you are familiar with wikitext, you can directly edit the wiki source as well. A quick Cheat Sheet can be found here. Categories Help us track our pages! Always make sure that every page is linked to a relevant category. Keep in mind these few questions when adding categories: *Does this increase my connections with other Londoners? Is this Connection a requirement? *Does it add to any of your Quirks? *Is there a Story to this? *If a card: What kind? *Does this action give out items? *Does this action require items? Images Uploading to Photos gallery We have quite a already uploaded into the wiki -- feel free to use them! We generally use the same file names as the ones in Fallen London for easy searching. To acquire the original file name in Fallen London, right-click the image and view it, or copy the image location. At the end of the web address, the "***.png" is the name. Please do not link images directly back to Fallen London. first to the wiki database. When you add/upload a new image to the wiki, look for the Licensing section. At the bottom, select "This file is copyrighted. The copyright holder has given permission for its use." (If you're uploading through the Photos gallery, Licensing is found under "More Options".) (An exception to naming has been made for cameos, which are quite often used as profile pictures on the wiki; when newer versions arrive, we include 'cameo' in the file name rather than replace the original). Adding them to pages If you click the "Add Photo" button, you must select left or right alignment. To properly display images here, you don't really want to specify either. To make it work correctly, you'll have to edit the page's source code (by clicking the "Source" tab, next to "Visual"). A nicely formatted result line will look like this: * Some description here When the image is aligned to left or right, it will include a |left or |right in the link. e.g. . Just take that bit out and it'll behave like you want. Rewards How to add rewards in source mode: #Put an asterisk (*) to indicate that a reward is being added. Remember to skip lines. #Copy the line containing that reward. #Add a link to that reward. Surround the reward with double square brackets: RewardName #Highlight the reward. Surround the reward with three apostrophes: 'RewardName' #Add the picture just after the asterisk. Remember to have a space between the picture and the rest of the reward line. For easy reference, check out Quicklist. Rare Success Sometimes, the same action gives out different rewards. Rather than being a new version of the reward, there's always a chance that the different reward is a Rare Success, so don't edit the page just yet! Instead, leave a comment stating the different result, and wait for another editor to confirm it. Incomplete Pages If a page is missing information, placing a Template:Stub anywhere on it will help the editing team find it and fix it. This applies for missing images as well. Living Stories - update 3/29/2012 Some Storylets now appear in a player's message feed, instead of the usual places in Fallen London. To reflect this, write "Living Stories" in the area labelled 'location' inside the Storylet Templates. For more information, see Forum:Living Stories. Challenges (Narrow and Broad) - update 28 Mar 2013 During Feb 2013, the vast majority of the skill challenges were changed to a new 'Broad' difficulty. (There's an alternative introduction here, which can be linked to using the convenient short link Broad.) It used to be the case that all challenges followed the same pattern (the 'Narrow' system). They were 'high-risk' for two consecutive levels; then 'chancy', then 'modest', then 'low-risk', each for two levels. At either end, it was 'almost impossible' or 'straightforward'. No players knew exactly what the probabilities of success were for each of these levels. Writing that a challenge was e.g. 'modest at level 70' meant that it was also modest at either 69 or 71; it pinned the challenge down to two possible values. The new 'broad' difficulty means that a wide range of levels can leave the challenge as 'modest'. The difficulty is worked out as: : Probability of success = (Base multiplier) * (Quality Level) / (Difficulty Level), where the multiplier is anywhere between 0.7 and 0.6 (I've tried to track this number elsewhere). The result is always rounded down. For example, with a multiplier of 0.68, a Dangerous challenge of level 100 will be classed as modest (61-70% probability) if Dangerous is anywhere from 90 to 104. So the old way of writing it up is too sloppy. A couple of alternatives: #include the probability e.g. 70 - modest (65%). You can see the probability by hovering your mouse over the black box showing the difficulty level. Now the information is available, there's no reason to omit it. With the difficulty multiplier still changing, however, these probabilities keep changing. #include the actual difficulty level e.g. a Broad challenge at Dangerous 100. This is trickier to work out - it generally involves plugging your skill level and the probability into a calculator to work out an approximate level, then shifting the skill level up or down until it's certain. Alternatively, the new difficulty level is usually the same as the old difficulty level, which occurred at the higher of the two 'chancy' levels. e.g. if the old challenge was chancy was 50-51, then the new challenge level is probably 51 (unless it's been altered in the meantime). Checking a page's history may show you the 'old' difficulty level if it's since been overwritten. All things considered, the first approach is easier, but is likely to change; the second is harder but (for now) more accurate. This page is constantly being updated, check back soon! If you have any questions at all, please leave a message on the appropriate talk page. *Contact ZDee, Aximillio, Jemann or Vae Victis for content-related concerns. *Contact Jemann or Vae Victis for technical concerns. Happy editing! Neonix (talk) 06:03, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Category:Welcome Category:Editing Guides